Digimon: The Next Adventure
by Catorrina
Summary: Lousy name, in my opinion. My evil sister says it's okay...But anyway, this story's about the digidestined in Adventure 02, along with my own character, a year after they fight MaloMyotismon. My first fanfic... Finally! Please, SOMEONE, review.
1. Chapter 1

_Before you begin my _lovely _story, I must ramble._

_Some things to know:_

_1 I am a huge fan of Digimon Adventures 02 These are the characters I used._

_2 I _really_ hated the ending (Mostly because I am a Takari fan) so I like to pretend it never happened._

_3 I loved the Digimon Dusk game so, naturally, I brought Lunamon into the story (later)_

_4 This is not only my first fanfic, it's also the first edited story I've shared with other peoples. So please review._

_5 I can't describe other characters that well, so I'd advise you to learn who's who beforehand._

_Oh, darn, I've run out of things to ramble about. I guess its time to get on with the story._

Chapter One The Story Begins

This story begins just as the digidestined are fighting MaloMyotismon. They all saw the digimon disappear for, what they hoped, was the last time. What they didn't see was a girl, hidden behind the rocks, mutter to herself, "it figures, once a loser, always a loser," as she walked away.

Another year passed. Though the older digidestined still played with their digital pals, they mostly left Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Davis to enjoy the digiworld on their own. They often went for picnics along with their digimon once they got out of school. It was on such a picnic that they once again had to save the digitalworld.

"What do we have to eat today, Davis," Veemon asked his partner.

"I don't know. Cody was supposed to bring the food this time," was Davis's reply.

"What are you talking about? I thought it was TK's turn," Cody said.

"I thought it was Kari's turn," TK said.

"I thought it was Ken's."

"Wasn't it Yolei's turn?"

"It wasn't my turn, I brought some yesterday."

"So," Davis began, "what you're saying is, we don't have ANY food?"

"I guess not," TK answered. The others groaned and the digimon patted their stomachs, hungrily.

"I was really lookin' forward to this picnic, too," Armadillomon said sadly.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Hawkmon asked. The others looked up, and saw an apple orchard. Eagerly, they ran towards the red fruits and began eating the biggest ones they could find. Once they finished, everyone began exploring.

Patamon was the first to find the cave. "Hey, everybody! Come look at this!"

"What is it Patamon," TK called as the group ran over to him.

"I think it's a cave," he replied.

"Come on everybody, let's check it out!" Davis called, starting to walk into the cave. He stopped when, just a few feet from where he was standing, a sword struck the ground.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," a voice called from the trees.

Gatomon recognized the voice and called back, "what are _you_ doing here?"

_Well, it's not exactly Shakespeare, and it's not as long as I planned, but at least I finished the first chapter. Like I said, if you read this, tell me how to improve it._

_(P.S. I just want to clear this up: I'm not very regular when it comes to the internet, so it may take a few weeks for me to update, if anyone actually reads this.)_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put the disclaimer in last chapter (oops) so I'll put it in now

_I forgot to put the disclaimer in last chapter (oops) so I'll put it in now. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. There, done. By the way, I _would _like to put in some relationships, but not for another few chapters. I'm all rambled out this chapter, so here's the story:_

_Chapter Two: _

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice called from the trees.

Gatomon recognized this voice and called back, "what are _you _doing here?"

A girl jumped down from the trees. She was about as old as the digidestined, with long black hair covering her right eye. The other was blue. She replied, "easy Gatomon, I'm here on business, but don't worry," she winked, "I don't work for Fang Face anymore."

"You work for Myotismon?" The group chorused.

"_Worked_," she corrected, "good to see you're on the good side of things, Gatomon."

"Wait, if you worked for Myotismon, why haven't we seen you before?" TK asked.

The girl sighed, "My job was _not _to be seen…I was a _spy._" She said it like it was no big deal.

"So, you've been watching every move we've made?"

"Since the beginning." As she said this, Davis was slowly sneaking back towards the cave. Before anyone could blink, the girl had whipped another sword out, and tossed it just a few feet from where he was standing. "I said don't go in there, didn't I?"

"Why should we listen to you? You're one of the bad guys…girls."

Just then, a small, white rabbit-like (I think) creature with blue-tipped ears and crescent markings on her arms walked up to them. "Luna, (I really couldn't think of anything better) I can't find the… oh, hello," she said, glancing nervously at the small crowd.

(Go to cool bio screen)"This is my partner, Lunamon. She's a dark type, with powerful attacks, but she's got a good heart," Luna explained.

"_You're_ a digidestined?" everyone shouted at once.

"Of course. Do you think I'm stupid enough to go into the digital world alone?"

"But, then, why did you work for Myotismon?"

She shrugged, "he paid more."

"That's crazy. You went around hurting innocent digimon because you got _paid?_" Good-hearted Kari was upset over the thought.

"Course not. I watched you guys, I never attacked." Suddenly, a dark wind stirred the trees. Luna seemed annoyed. "For the last and final time, I have a job already!"

Laughing could be heard in the distance. "And I won't take no for an answer!" Suddenly, a tall digimon with a doglike face, long, colorful clothes, pointed shoes, and dagger sharp claws poking out of his sleeves approached them.

(Bio screen) "That's Matadormon," Lunamon explained, "He's an ultimate digimon who uses his dance skills and rapier to destroy his opponents."

"Dark arrow," he cried, aiming towards Luna. Swiftly, she stepped away, sliding her foot out to trip him.

Lunamon followed suit, calling, "dark crusher," as she attacked. Matadormon took the blow and stood up weakly.

"Had enough, yet" Luna asked, smirking. Matadormon laughed as he ran off into the cave. "Shoot! Lunamon, come on!" Luna said as she rushed in after Matadormon. Hurriedly, the digidestined followed.

The caves were like an Egyptian tomb. Symbols lined the walls on either side. "Izzy would have a blast in here," commented Kari as they ran through the tunnel. Soon enough, they found themselves in a large room, again covered in symbols, with a metallic column in the center. Near this, Luna and Lunamon were fighting Matadorimon.

"Come on, everybody, let's help them!" Davis shouted. Then, all the digimon launched their best attacks at Matadormon. He landed in a heap on the floor.

"Hah! You've come too late. My master will not stop until he has ALL the darkness!" he said, picking himself up, "and he will take his revenge." He looked at Luna as he said this, and then ran off.

"Ha! I guess he couldn't face up to our power," Davis said.

"No, he just didn't have to," Luna said. She was standing next to the pillar, which had opened to reveal a stone tablet with a small indent in it.

"What do you mean?" Yolie asked.

Luna grimaced. "We just let Matadormon get away with the key to unlocking the most powerful darkness either worlds has ever known!"

"WHAT!?"

She sighed, pulling out her digivice. She poked a few buttons and a holographic image of Genni (the old guy from Adventure 01 who lost about 50 years during Adventure 02) appeared.

"Look," Luna began, " I think you should come over here and explain to them what's going on. Someone got a hold of the Power Key, and I'm going to track it down."

"Alright. Don't do anything dangerous this time, okay," he replied.

"You know me. Of coarse I'll be reckless," Genni just sighed. "Anyway, I'm gone."

"Hey, wait!" Cody stepped in front of her, "how do you know Genni?"

"He'll explain everything. Bye!" And with that, Luna and Lunamon ran out of the cave.

_Narrator: What is Luna's connection with Genni? What is the Power Key? You'll find out as soon as I do in Chapter Three!"_

_Okay, the narrator thing is fun to write. Try it in one of your fanfics. If you can think of ideas for the bad guy, please tell me! And read chapter three! That will be better. Yes._


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks all you lovely people out there

_Well _thanks_ all you _lovely_ people out there. I know you've read my story; I've checked my reader traffic. Could someone at least tell me if they liked the story or not? Either way, I'm _not_ stopping until I have the whole story finished. Sorry, I was hoping for more than no reviews, could someone at least review this time? Please? Overreaction over. Time to get on with the story._

Chapter Three

The digidestined were waiting. That was all they could do. Luna and Lunamon had run off nearly an hour ago and Genni had yet to show up. Besides, they weren't expected home for another few hours and wanted to find out what was going on.

Yolei complained, not for the first time,"Why are we sitting here? Genni might not even show up, or this could be a trap, or-"

"Or it could be a real problem in the digiworld," Ken interrupted.

"I don't know how we can really tell… I'm still not sure if we should trust Luna or not…" TK was thinking hard.

"Hey, didn't you know Luna before, Gatomon." The cat digimon nodded.

"Like I said before, she used to work for Myotismon.

"I think you should tell us what you know about her," Kari said.

"It wasn't very long after you first landed on the continent of Server," she began, " she showed up suddenly, asking to stay there…"

FLASHBACK: Gatomon's POV

_"I don't think that would be such a good idea," I said. I had a feeling that Myotismon wouldn't like to be troubled by this young human._

_"Please? I can work real hard to pay what I owe, I just need somewhere to stay," she insisted._

_"Fine, right this way," I wasn't in the mood to argue just then, so I decided the kid could have her way. She followed me eagerly as I lead her to Myotismon's chambers. I didn't think she'd be so eager if she knew who she was about to meet. I was surprised when, as she saw Myotismon, she bowed. I was even more surprised when I saw the swords hanging on her back._

_"Why have you brought this _child_ here, Gatomon?" Myotismon's unpleasant voice echoed through the room._

_"Sir," Luna said, bowing again, "I have come to find work. I-I can do very well at almost any job, though I don't look like I can."_

_Myotismon smirked, "do you know who you are speaking to?"_

_"Only that you're the only person I haven't asked for work from."_

_"Very well then, what good can you do me?" I knew that he was only toying with her. It was only a matter of time before…_

_"Spying sir. I have always been good at hiding in shadows. And since I'm so small, no one really notices me." This answer took us both by surprise. _

_I could see that Myotismon was expecting a far different answer. Still, he smiled and said, "very well then. There are some children here that are becoming a menace. Your first mission is to see what they're up to and report back to me." _

_She smiled and said, "thank you. You're the first digimon to give me a chance. I won't fail you." Then, she walked out of the room._

"_Gatomon, when she fails, make sure she returns here. I don't want her running off." There was no doubt in either of our minds that she would fail us, it was just a matter of when. So, I followed her, and what do I find but Lunamon, traveling alongside her. _

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I asked them._

_Luna smiled, "sorry, but, I had a feeling Myotismon wouldn't have liked that I was a digidestined. Please don't tell. I'm really not on their side." _

"_Alright, but no funny stuff," I said. I wasn't really sure why I agreed to keep her secret, but I did. Then, I resumed following her. Much to my surprise, she never messed up. We had almost no trouble finding you guys with her around. The only problem we had was when we were preparing to attack Earth. She simply refused to go._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Myotismon," she bowed, "but I really can't go."_

"_I told you to stop calling me that!" Myotismon shouted angrily. It had always bothered him when she said Mr. Myotismon. "And, you see, you don't have a choice. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."_

"_But, I can't go! Besides, wouldn't I just be in the way there?" The argument continued, for a while, but in the end, Myotismon dragged her along anyway. I think he just did it to aggravate her._

FLASHBACK OVER

"Then what happened?" TK asked.

"She followed orders. She spied some more. Nothing else really."

"So, should we trust her or not?" Davis asked impatiently.

"I don't know… she did work for our enemy before," was Cody's reply.

"Yeah, but so did me and Gatomon" Ken pointed out.  
"Still…I don't know."

"I do," a man said as he walked into the room.

"GENNI!" The digidestined chorused.

"Good to see you all again. Now, let's get down to business. You want to know what's going on around here, right?"

The others nodded.

"Well, I'll start by saying that Luna can be trusted. She isn't and won't become your enemy. And now for the interesting part. As you know, Matadormon ran off with what is known as the Power Key. This key is said to unlock the Ultimate Darkness from where it was sealed centuries ago. If that darkness is being used for what I think, it's going to be incredibly destructive."

"So, what you're saying is that we have to save the digiworld again?"

Genni smiled, "not in the way you have planned. You see, the Power Key was split in half, and the other half should be resting in another sepulcher (found this word in synonyms. It's the same as crypt) nearby."

"So we have to get a hold of that half before Matadormon does," Cody began, "but, I have one question: who's going to get the darkness?"  
"Ghoulmon… a digimon one of the greatest incarnations of light… he's got plenty of power already. If he gets the Ultimate Darkness, he'll be almost unstoppable."

"So, what are we waiting for? We've gotta get that Key before Matadormon!" Davis stood up.

The others followed his example, until Yolei said, " but what about our parents? They're going to be looking for us soon."

"You're right, Yolie. I guess we'll have to start looking tomorrow…"

"I don't think that's an option," Genni said, "once Matadormon finds out where the other half is, he'll go straight there."

"Then what are we supposed to do? If we stay here much longer our parents are going to get worried."

Genni smiled, "don't worry, I'll take care of that. Just go find Luna." They nodded and left. On the way out, they heard a voice above the cave.

"It's about time you came out."

"What are you doing up there!?" The others said once they recovered, "we thought you were looking for Matadormon."

"Decided to wait for you. Come on, the cave's this way." Luna jumped down and began walking away, Lunamon following behind silently. It wasn't long, however, before a digimon walked out in front of them.

"Matadormon has given his orders! None of you are to go further!"

Luna sighed, "I really don't have time for this, Clockmon. Lunamon, let's get this over with."

Her digivice flashed and Lunamon cried out, "digivolve to- Dianamon."

For a moment, Clockmon hesitated. Then, he cried out, "Chrono Breaker!"

It barely fazed Dianamon. Within seconds, she countered with Crecent Harken.

Clockmon was gone within seconds. Dianamon and Luna continued walking.

"Cool! Who were those digimon, anyway?" Yolei asked.

"Dianamon is the mega of Lunamon and Clockmon is an ultimate digimon who can control time."

"Oh." Suddenly they stopped. They had reached the cave.

_This chapter was just to get everything in place. Now things will get interesting. Promise. Review, PLEASE!! _Catorrina


End file.
